


Let's Five (Miscellaneous, Miscellaneous Drabbles)

by Qem



Series: Let's Five - 2006, Hikaru No Go [4]
Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-17
Updated: 2006-06-17
Packaged: 2017-10-29 16:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/322068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/pseuds/Qem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Isumi and Waya share an umbrella.<br/>For Jain, Akira/Waya, teacup.<br/>For Flonnebonne - Ochi can't find a toilet when he needs one.<br/>For ungalad - Prompt-ing! 8D- Ashiwara, Saeki and a balcony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Five (Miscellaneous, Miscellaneous Drabbles)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Let's Five, June 2006

For Meritjubet  
\- Isumi and Waya share an umbrella.

* * *

Isumi was used to being the responsible one, so when the the forecast predicted rain, he dutifully packed his surprisingly large collapsible umbrella and headed off to the institute.

What he wasn't used to was having was when he attempted to open the umbrella open up, having it explode, upwards and outwards, becoming unusable.

Luckily Waya was more than happy to share his umbrella with Isumi, and was willing to come to Isumi's place for a game of Go as well, in exchange for a good meal.

Meanwhile on the other side of the institute, Hikaru grinned triumphantly at Touya. "See! I told you it was a perfectly serviceable umbrella! Looks like we get to have ramen now!"

* * *

  
For Jain, Akira/Waya, teacup.

* * *

Waya doesn't like Touya. Really he doesn't. The guy is obnoxious and insulting. He treats everyone like they don't exist. That they are lesser beings. Well everyone, except for Shindou.

It's Shindou he has to thank for being here, inviting them to have a drink, despite the fact that Touya, doesn't, and probably never will get along with everyone else.

Worst of all, Shindou's dragged Isumi off to see something so Waya has Shindou doubly to thank as he's stuck here with the silence... and... This guy.

It's Shindou he has to thank as Akira closes his eyes and tilts his head back ever so slightly as the teacup obscures the lower part of his face... And just for one moment Waya thinks to himself that Akira looks beautiful.

Touya opens his eyes and looks into Waya's slightly gaping face. And smiles.

* * *

  
For Flonnebonne

Ochi can't find a toilet when he needs one.  


* * *

Bathroom. Ochi needs the bathroom, RIGHT NOW. But the Kansai institute is a maze to navigate through.... Ochi's gone through three levels now and still has no progress.

It's as he's starting to rush, undignified but he's desperate, he bumps into Yashiro.

"Bathroom!" Ochi says because he's desperate. And Yashiro, doesn't say a word but points to the door right beside him. The one that has a cardboard sign labelling it as "electrical closet". Ochi pushes it open, swearing to kill the Kansai pro, it's his fault that their all down here anyway, if it turns out to be a joke and he trips over wiring.

It's a relief to see the clear, clean white tiles. And Ochi rushes into a stall - the fullness of his bladder helping him get over his usual "people are around" issues.

Now relieved he comes out and politely thanks Yashiro for the directions, asking why the bathroom was labelled as such?

Yashiro scratches his head and says, "It was something Waya, I think that's his name at least did, I don't know why, I was just asked to come and take it down."

"Right." Was Ochi's reply and Waya was going to need to be very wary the next time he came across the younger go player.

 

* * *

  
For ungalad  
Prompt-ing! 8D- Ashiwara, Saeki and a balcony.  


* * *

  
Ashiwara smiled happily as he easily chatted with his fellow pro on the edge of the hotel. The weather was beautiful and the scene truly spectacular as the sun sunk over the mountains in the distance.

"Isn't it beautiful?", he said smiling cheerfully!

"Yeah it is." Saeki agreed reverently.


End file.
